Sorry, Wrong Universe!
by TARDISgirl192
Summary: After trying to evade the Judoon, the Doctor, Rose, and Jack end up on a familiar planet in an even more familiar galaxy far, far away.
1. Trivial Pursuits

**A/N: I have no idea why I'm posting a third multi-chapter fic. No wait, I do know why, 'cause I'm a complete nutter! I'm not promising a steady update schedule for this fic, but I'll try to get chapters worked up while still working on Pranks for the Memories (and no I haven't forgotten about it.) and Stuck in the Middle with Clue. Well, with out any more explanations, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 1 Trivial Pursuits

Beams of energy flew at the TARDIS as it bobbed and weaved through space.

The Doctor was standing like a statue in front of the console, watching the Judoon ships fire off another volley of shots. Jack strolled in casually like there wasn't someone shooting at them, and went to stand beside the Doctor.

"Oh momma, I'm afraid for my life from the long arm of the law." The Doctor half-sang half-spoke. He realized he had to explain when Jack gave him a puzzled look.

"You know, Renegade? Done by Styx, also famous for Mr. Roboto?" The look of puzzlement turned to one of blankness.

"Oh, I forget, you don't share my interest in great late twentieth century music."

A few more shots blazed past them as Jack said, "Well can you blame me? It all sounded the same back then." That statement garnered a look from the Doctor.

"If you listen to it for awhile you can pick out the distinctive qualities."

Jack's response was a shrug, followed with, "We all have to have our trivial pursuits." Another beam flew past the TARDIS as the Doctor frowned.

"Speaking of trivial pursuits, let's give them the slip." The Doctor said as he started pushing buttons on the console.

The TARDIS started to dematerialize, but one shot from the Judoon hit the TARDIS square on. Unfortunately, Rose was walking by the console when the blast hit. Sparks flew everywhere, and Rose fell to the ground, unconscious with severe burns on her face.

The Doctor's expression was one of sheer terror when he realized Rose was hurt. He frantically checked the readouts on the console. "Oh, this isn't good. We hit a weak point in space-time; a rift is forming and we can't go into the vortex." Jack sighed in response as he walked over and bent down to see if Rose was all right.

"Rose is still breathing, but she'll need medical attention soon."

The TARDIS rocked violently as it was hit again.

"Let's see, what are our options. We go through the rift or we get blown to bits by the Judoon. Right, need more options."

Jack's face lit up as he said, "What if we go through the rift?" The Doctor looked at Jack oddly.

"But we don't know where it leads, for all we know, it could go directly into the Void." Jack looked adamant.

"Well, it's either that or another round of fire from the Judoon; and besides, shouldn't we close it?" Seconds ticked by as the Doctor thought it over.

"Ok, we're going in. Put Rose in the jump seat and find something to hold on to." Jack did as he was told then held on to the console for dear life. The Doctor ran around the console like a maniac, holding his breath the whole time.

The TARDIS entered the rift, it closing in on itself shortly thereafter. The TARDIS shook violently as waves of energy tossed it like a boat caught in a storm. The TARDIS finally landed with a thud, the Doctor and Jack ending up on the floor. The lights dimmed significantly, the Doctor panicking.

Jack picked himself up off the floor and asked, "Why are the lights going out?"

The Doctor got up and looked Jack straight in the eye.

"The reason why the lights are going out is because we're not in the same universe, Jack." The Doctor said as the lights went out completely, and the wiring that had caused Rose's burns started a medium-sized fire.


	2. Disturbance at the Temple

**A/N: Here's chapter two. Sorry its short, but I couldn't find another place to stop it at. I wanted to get this chapter done and out of the way before I throw myself into writing Chapter seven of Stuck in the Middle with Clue.**

**Thanks to the ever-faithful Lizzle09 for reviewing the last chapter.**

**On with the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 Disturbance at the Temple

It was a normal day at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. It was a normal day, that is, until an unusual grinding noise could be heard in the foyer. A blue box appeared shortly thereafter.

Various Jedi started to take notice of it, then speculate about its purpose and its reason for being there.

One particularly brave female Jedi walked up to the box to get a closer look. She reached out to touch what looked to her like a door. The door swung open and the Jedi jumped backwards before retreating to the already large crowd forming.

Smoke billowed out of the doorway, followed by a figure stumbling out. The oddly dressed man coughed a few times before making sure the woman in his arms was fine. He took in the large crowd and smiled.

"Hello."

The man's eyes widened when several of the Jedi ignited their light-sabres and ran towards him.

Another man stepped out of the box and loudly said, "I managed to put the fire out!"

The Doctor's response was, "That's great Jack, now back in the TARDIS!"

"Why?"

"THAT is why!" The Doctor shouted as he managed to shift Rose to one arm and point behind him towards the crowd of charging Jedi.

"Oh." Jack said before turning around and going back inside the TARDIS. The Doctor all but jumped into the TARDIS, then slammed the door shut.

"Got a lantern or a torch or something?" Jack asked as he fumbled through the darkness.

"Yeah, check under the grating." Jack nodded and lifted the loose panel up, then hopped down into the opening.

"Ah ha!" Jack shouted as he climbed out of the opening. He flipped on the torch and shown it over to where the Doctor was standing. The Doctor nodded his thanks and walked over to the captain's chair where he set the still-unconscious Rose.

"We didn't exactly get a warm welcome." Jack observed as the Doctor sat down on the grating across from him.

"No, we didn't. I'm sure if we wait long enough, though, we'll be able to walk through those doors without running back in frantically. Hopefully things will calm down soon so we can get Rose to a burn centre, or it's equivalent in this universe." the Doctor said with a sigh, wondering what was going on outside the TARDIS.


	3. Taking the Diplomatic Approach

**A/N: Well, you asked for it and here it is: a nice long chapter. Thanks to Lizzle09, nightbug08, and Raynbowz for reviewing. **

* * *

Chapter 3 Taking the Diplomatic Approach

Half the Jedi living in the Temple were now amassed outside the strange blue box. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi walked down the flight of stairs leading to the main entrance where the box was located. After making their way to about halfway through the crowd, Anakin frowned.

"That's it? Countless undercover and rescue missions and we end up investigating a box?" observed Anakin with a touch of disappointment in his voice and a sigh.

Obi-Wan shook his head as they moved through the crowd the rest of the way to the front of the box.

"Now Anakin, this might not be the most exciting assignment, but for all we know, a species we haven't come across before could be in there right now." Obi-Wan said as he stood in front of the TARDIS, before reaching out with the Force to see what was inside.

* * *

"A three or a blue card, Jack." The Doctor said, reminding Jack that it was his turn.

Jack sighed. "I got nothing." he said as he went to pick up a card from the pile. He looked at the card and groaned.

"And to think I was one away from Uno." Jack stated as he added the card to his hand.

All of a sudden, the Doctor flinched, a wide-eyed look on his face. Jack frowned as the Doctor's expression changed to one of startled wonder.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Someone's trying to scan us telepathically. I'll try and block them out." the Doctor said as he out his hands up to his temples. After several silent minutes, the Doctor lowered his hands to his sides.

"Well, that should take care of that." The Doctor said as he went back to his and Jack's game of Uno.

* * *

Obi-Wan staggered slightly, concerning Anakin.

"Master?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I'm fine. It doesn't look like we'll be using the Force to see in there, though."

Anakin frowned. "What could have caused that?"

"I don't know."

They both stood there for a few moments before Obi-Wan said, "Perhaps the diplomatic approach is best." He walked over to the box, then firmly knocked on one of the doors.

The door swung open a few minutes later, revealing the same oddly dressed man. The man stepped out of the box, a look of wariness on his gaunt features. The wariness faded though, after a few minutes, when he realized they weren't going to attack him. His expression changed to a manic grin.

"Hello-wait, you're not going to try and attack me like your similarly dressed friends over there, are you?"

Obi-Wan looked surprised. "You speak Galactic Basic?"

The man looked like he was thinking. "Well, that could be my ship translating, which I don't think is possible since she powered down the moment we landed." The man said as he gestured behind him to the blue box.

"How can three people fit in there?" Anakin asked, eyeing the blue box in question, thinking back to what some of the Jedi had said.

"Well, I could show you." The Doctor responded, then opened one of the doors. Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged glances before stepping forward. The Doctor held his arm across the door, however, impeding the Jedi from entering.

"I do make it a point to know who is boarding my ship, though." The Doctor said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is my Padawan Anakin Skywalker." The Doctor was sure he didn't know what some of those words meant. However, he made sure that he would remember to ask later.

"Oh, and if you would please leave your laser swords out here." The Doctor requested before moving further into the TARDIS.

"Master, I don't think it would be wise in a situation such as this to leave our lightsabers behind." Anakin said as Obi-Wan walked toward the TARDIS.

"Reach out with the Force, Anakin, do you sense that this is a trap?" Anakin shook his head, then removed his lightsaber from his utility belt. The Jedi leaned their lightsabers against the TARDIS. They walked in, not expecting the massive space that was the console room. Anakin looked around in amazement, wondering what it would take to build something like this. He probably would have seen more detail if the room was more brightly lit.

Jack was sitting in the captain's chair with the still unconscious Rose's head on his shoulder.

Obi-Wan decided to get to the point. "My Padawan and I were assigned to investigate the strange object that had appeared."

The Doctor nodded as he walked around the console. "That would be the TARDIS."

Obi-Wan frowned at the name. "Time and relative dimensions in space, or TARDIS. I can assure you, Obi-Wan that we aren't going to pose a threat. In fact, we are the opposite of a threat; we have no power and no weapons." The Doctor explained as he came to a stop by the captain's chair. Obi-Wan's response was a nod, though he wasn't sure if the Doctor saw it due to the lighting situation.

Obi-Wan looked around the room again, realizing that he had never seen anything like it.

"What part of the galaxy did you say you were from?" Anakin, who had previously been silent as he took in the sight of the console room, asked.

"Actually, we aren't from this galaxy; we aren't even from this universe." Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged looks, clearly surprised by the Doctor's response.

"I'll speak with the council about this matter, but we should be able to get you back to your universe Mr..."

The Doctor blinked. "I'm the Doctor."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Doctor What?"

"Just the Doctor." He replied with a slight grin. Jack then decided to introduce himself. He got up from the captain's chair and walked over to the two Jedi.

"Captain Jack Harkness; nice to meet you." He said, extending his hand, meaning for Obi-Wan to shake it.

The Doctor scowled. "Stop it Jack." Jack turned to look at the Doctor.

"I'm just saying hello." The Doctor wasn't convinced.

"Please, you're never just saying hello." Jack walked back over to the captain's chair. The Doctor cast another glance at Jack before walking over to the two Jedi.

"My other companion, Rose, was injured just before we entered the anomaly that took us here. Since we don't have any power, I can't treat her injuries. Do you know where we could take her to get her treated?"

Obi-Wan's expression was one of thought before he said, "I'm sure one of our healers can help her. Anakin, if you would take her to the infirmary."

Anakin nodded and walked over to the captain's chair before picking Rose up. He then walked over to the double doors, opened one of them, and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Before anyone could blink, the Doctor was across the room and about to open the door.

"I can assure you Doctor, your friend is in good hands." The Doctor turned to face Obi-Wan, letting go of the doorknob in the process.

"You're absolutely certain?"

"Yes, I've known Anakin since he was a boy; believe me, he won't let anything happen to her." The Doctor sighed, but moved away from the door.

"You'll have to excuse the Doctor, he's very overprotective of Rose," Jack said with a raised eyebrow directed toward the Doctor. The Doctor didn't respond however, a look of thought on his face.

"What did you say you were again? A Jedi?"

"That's correct." The Doctor looked as if he was thinking again.

"What does a Jedi do exactly?" Obi-Wan walked towards the doors.

"Well, since we're at the Temple, I could show you around, and explain how the Jedi work." The Doctor and Jack moved towards the doors as Obi-Wan opened one of them.

The three exited the TARDIS, the Doctor thankful they had landed in an ultimately peaceful place, seeing as how they weren't ambushed when they left the TARDIS. The Doctor shut the door behind him, then followed Obi-Wan and Jack through the large crowd and up the stairs towards the lift.

The three entered the lift, followed by Obi-Wan pushing one of the buttons on the panel that would take them to the First Knowledge quarter of the Temple. The lift descended into the depths of the Temple, the Doctor finally able to relax, knowing that for the time being he and his companions were safe.


	4. Meanwhile, at the Secret Droid Base

**A/N: I'm beginning to think I can't get more than a thousand words into chapters unless I deliberately do so. I don't get it. With all my other stories, short chapters are the exception rather than the rule. I'll try harder to make the chapters longer in the future.**

**Thanks to Lizzle09 for reviewing the last chapter. Now on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 4 Meanwhile, at the Secret Droid Base

The Room was silent, except for the beeps from the different machines.

Count Dooku was staring at the main monitor in mild confusion. A group of intruders had advanced on the base, immune to its defences. The scene on the monitor currently was of two of the intruders marching down the main corridor that led to the room where Dooku was.

"Their almost here!" a droid shouted, panic filling its mechanical voice. The droids designated for security marched into position in front of the door. They didn't prove useful, however. The double doors exploded off their frame, knocking the droids to the ground.

Dooku took a defensive stance as the metallic intruders stomped into the room. He ignited his lightsaber and moved back slightly, ready to strike, as the intruders clunked into the room. Dooku was about to make his move when the intruders shot him with a well-placed bolt of static electricity.

He dropped to the ground, in pain, but still breathing. The intruders clunked forward as the dark Jedi strained to look up at them. They came to a stop a few steps away from Dooku's face.

"This planet has few life forms compatible for upgrading. You will take us to more suitable planets, or you will be deleted!" Dooku smirked slightly as he got up and stepped back, seeing a game-changing opportunity.

"What would be in it for me?" Silence settled for a few seconds before the intruders responded.

"You will be spared deletion."

After thinking it over, and realizing that deletion equated to death, Dooku said," I think I can arrange something." He paused for a few moments, still dealing with the pain from the attack, before continuing," The way you stormed my base was most impressive. I have several things to ask, but I'm going to start with: Who are you?"

The metallic intruders stepped closer again until they were standing at arms length." We are Cybermen, and you will not be deleted at this point in time."


	5. Waking up in a Bacta Tank

A/N: Okay, I know I said I was on hiatus, but I couldn't take it anymore! I'm going to start back slow by only posting for Sorry, Wrong Universe! and see how things go from there. I've got the next chapter finished too, so it's just a matter of getting it typed.

Oh, and for future reference, this fic is set just before Attack of the Clones.

Thanks to Lizzle09 and nightbug08 for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 5 Waking up in a Bacta Tank

Light from the large windows streamed into the counsel room as the various Jedi Masters discussed what to do about the visitors from another universe. Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi stood towards the center of the room, his Padawan standing next to him.

"Findings you have, Obi-Wan?" Yoda asked from his place in the semi-circle of chairs the counsel occupied.

"Yes, Master Yoda. The object that is currently in the foyer of the Temple is a space/time ship. The occupants of said ship are of no threat to the Jedi. From what reaching out with the Force has yielded, the ship and its crew are from a different universe." Obi-Wan reported. A silence settled over the room as the Jedi Masters mulled over the facts.

"The Ship is unarmed?" Master Windu questioned as he leaned forward in his seat.

"The Ship has no traditional armaments, and if it did, the ship has no power; they would be unable to use them."

"This certainly is an unprecedented situation." Master Shaak Ti said after a long pause from her seat across the room.

"Think we should assist I do. Help us with larger issue they can." Yoda surmised.

"What is the condition of the woman who was injured?" Shaak Ti asked.

"My Padawan is currently serving as a go-between. He can provide the details." Obi-Wan replied, gesturing to Anakin, who stepped forward.

"She is currently being treated in one of the infirmary's bacta-tanks. The Healers expect her to make a full recovery." Mace Windu nodded.

"Brief our new friends on the recent problems we've been having. With the decision made, the counsel dismissed. Obi-Wan then went to find the Doctor and Jack, while Anakin went to check on Rose.

* * *

To Rose, it felt like she was floating. Rose wrote the feeling off as being part of a dream though, expecting to wake up in her bed on the TARDIS.

She slowly came out of her half-asleep state, thinking everything would be her altered definition of normal. Rose opened her eyes and realized that that was not the case. Rose started to panic when she realized that she was in some sort of tank.

Rose was glad that the tank came with an oxygen mask, but didn't like the fact that she wasn't wearing the clothes she remembered putting on. Instead of the T-shirt and dark blue jeans she had been wearing, Rose was wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts made of a futuristic-looking material.

Deciding she wanted some answers, Rose tapped on the glass, wondering how long it would be before she got someone's attention. The curtain that sectioned her off from the rest of the room was pulled back, a man who Rose assumed was a doctor walking into the area.

The man gestured to Rose that it wouldn't take long to get her out of the tank as he set to work draining it. Rose wondered what planet she was on, taking in the sight of the man's strange garb as the fluid continued to drain out of the tank. By the time the tank was fully drained, Rose was entertaining the idea that for some unexplained reason, the Doctor had landed the TARDIS on New Earth.

The Healer pressed a button on the front of the tank, a rectangular hole forming. The Healer then removed the oxygen mask from over Rose's mouth and helped her to her feet. Once the Healer was certain that Rose was seemingly steady on her feet, he the disappeared behind the curtain.

Several minutes later another man, about Rose's age, walked into the sectioned off area carrying a chair. Rose was rethinking her New Earth theory, as she had never seen anything like the man's brown robes on New Earth. She was broken out of her current train of thought when the man started to speak.

"The Healer thinks you should rest, even though, as far as they can tell, you've fully recovered ."The man said, setting the chair down. Rose wordlessly sat down, trying to figure out which question out of many to ask first.

"Where am I?" Rose asked, finally deciding.

"You're in the infirmary in the Jedi Temple on Corescant."Rose found that that answered absolutely nothing.

"Ok then,who are you?"

"Anakin Skywalker. You?"

"Rose Tyler." silence settled over them as both wondered at such peculiar names.

"I don't remember coming here; how long have I been out exactly?" Anakin thought for a moment.

"Well, you were unconscious when you and your friends arrived, so I don't know for sure; you've been in that bacta tank for about three days now." Rose nodded, surprised.

"Where's the Doctor?" Rose asked, voicing the question that was most on her mind.

"He should be heading with my master to one of the conference rooms now." Rose mulled that sentence over in her head, a frown forming on her face.

"This Jedi thing wouldn't happen to involve slavery, would it?" Anakin looked surprised.

"What? No. The Master-Padawan arrangement is an apprenticeship. Though I was a slave before the Jedi found me." Rose nodded.

"Oh; just thought I'd ask. You wouldn't believe how many times we come across it when traveling the universe. I have one last question." Anakin nodded in response."

"Where are the clothes I came in with? 'Cause I'd like really like to change. It's rather cold in here."

"I think I know where they keep them." At that Rose got to her feet.

"Lead the way." Rose replied, smiling. Anakin smiled back, then walked over to the curtain and pulled it back, leading Rose into the large room that was the rest of the infirmary.


	6. Wormholes and Revelations

**A/N: Thanks to nightbug08 for reviewing last chapter. On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 6 Wormholes and Revelations

Jack and the Doctor took in the sights of the massive hallway they were being lead through. There were definite differences in what they were admiring, however. The Doctor was admiring the architecture of the Jedi Temple. Jack was admiring the natives.

"I could get used to a place like this!" Jack exclaimed, eying a green Twi'lek female as she walked by. The Doctor shook his head at Jack's comment as Obi-Wan stopped by a door and motioned for them to enter. The door slid open, revealing a small conference table, a few tables, and a medium sized screen set into the wall.

"How's Rose?" the Doctor asked, the question weighing on his mind.

"According to Anakin, she's conscious and out of the bacta tank. I told him to meet us here." As if on cue, Anakin walked through the door, Rose following close behind. The Doctor and Jack's face lit up, Jack beating the Doctor to Rose and enveloping her in a hug.

"I'm glad to see you too, Jack." Rose said, smiling, as she returned the hug.

"So, how ya feeling?" Jack asked as he walked to the other side of the table, pulled out a chair, and sat down.

"Like a new person. I haven't felt this good in a while." Rose replied, then walked up to the Doctor.

"Good to see you up and about, Rose." The Doctor said with a smile as he gave Rose a side hug. Once he had Rose safely back in his line of sight, the problem-solving part of the Doctor's brain kicked in.

"So, you said you had a problem you couldn't quite solve?" Obi-Wan nodded as he picked up a small remote from the table.

"Reports from science vessels all over have indicated that there are anomalies appearing throughout the galaxy." Obi-Wan explained as he pulled up the corresponding map. The Doctor put on his brainy specs and moved closer to the screen.

"What type of anomalies?" The screen changed to show a swirling cloud of energy set in the middle of an otherwise normal star-scape. Debris was floating out of the center of it in typical wormhole fashion. The Debris itself was of more interest, though.

"Doctor, is that what I think it is?" Jack asked, exchanging worried looks with Rose before looking back at the screen.

"That is a Dalek casing isn't it?" Rose added, unpleasant memories flooding back. The Doctor's response was a simple nod before gesturing for Obi-Wan to continue.

"The wormholes have been appearing at a steady pace, as has the amount of detritus. This resent discovery was by far the biggest, though." The image of the derelict Dalek casing was replaced with video feed from what looked to be a cargo hold. The all too familiar clanking sounded throughout the room, none of the three stopping to question why an apparent security camera was equipped with a microphone.

The Cyberman clanked into view, then shouted,"You will all be deleted!" The Doctor turned to face Obi-Wan.

"Where is it now?"

Obi-Wan replied with,"It's being brought to Corescant for scientific examination. Why?" The Doctor visibly tensed.

"That thing is called a Cyberman, and its sole purpose is to 'upgrade' all humanoid life, which is a nice way of saying that they're going to scoop out your brain and put it into a robotic suit. In short, it's very bad that that is here. Not quite as bad as if the Dalek had been operational, but still bad." Rose got up from her chair, her eyes resting firmly in the gaze of the Doctor's.

"What's the plan now?" The Doctor smiled despite the situation, realizing he had a mystery on his hands.

"Well, I'd get comfy if I were you, Rose. We aren't done here by a long shot." He replied, an almost mischievous glint in his brown eyes. Powering up the TARDIS would be relegated to the back-burner, Rose realized, as she took in the Doctor's expression.


	7. Stress Test

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7 Stress Test

Jack stood in the doorway leading to a launch pad for the landspeeder they would be taking to get to the location of the Cyberman. He stared out into the vast hallway, his eyes focusing on two people in particular, as Obi-Wan walked up beside him.

"Is there a problem with your friends?" Jack shrugged.

"They've been fighting off and on ever since Rose came back. You see, Rose was trapped in a parallel universe for a while. Through means you probably wouldn't understand and I don't fully understand myself, the Doctor managed to get her back. According to Rose, there was something important the Doctor tried to tell her before he lost contact with her, but didn't, and has made no move to try again. From what I can tell, the Doctor has also been going out of his way to keep Rose out of danger." Jack explained as the yelling came to a close. The Doctor stomped past shortly thereafter, Rose not far behind.

"Guess I'm staying here." Rose said as she stood next to Jack. Jack shook his head in response and walked toward the landspeeder, but not before waving. Rose watched from the doorway as Jack, the Doctor, and Obi-Wan boarded the speeder.

Rose barely realized someone was standing next to her as the speeder took off. Rose turned to see who was standing next to her, making eye-contact with Anakin.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would have gone with your master."

"It doesn't take four people to get information and you need a Jedi with you when you aren't in public areas of the temple; I volunteered." Rose nodded.

"So, any interesting places 'round here?" Anakin smiled.

"I think I know of a few places you might like to see."

* * *

The Doctor, Jack, and Obi-Wan stood in front of a long hallway.

"The Cyberman should be in the room at the end of this hall." Obi-Wan said as they started walking.

"What happened with you and Rose back at the Temple?" Jack asked, the Doctor scowling at him.

"I don't want to talk about it, Jack."

"Then I'll talk and you can listen." Jack took the Doctor's silence to mean that he could continue.

"Look, I know it's none of my business what happens between you and Rose." The Doctor scoffed.

"That hasn't stopped you before." Jack sighed.

"My point is you can't keep her at arms length like you've been doing. You also can't keep trying to protect her from every little threat that comes her way." The Doctor remained silent as they got closer to the end of the hallway.

"Fine, don't listen. You're pushing her away and she'll probably find someone else if things don't change."

The door opened as the Doctor formulated a plan. The room looked to be used for medical purposes before its current occupant arrived. The Cyberman lay on a metal table, its legs and arms bound by metal restraints. Jack stepped into the room, the door sliding shut as the Doctor circled the table. The Cyberman's head turned to follow the Doctor's movements.

"You are the Doctor." it said as the Doctor stopped at the foot of the table.

"You're right. You want to know something that's wrong?" The Doctor paused on the off-chance that the Cyberman would answer.

The Doctor continued."You in this universe! Why are you here anyhow?"

"We could not stay in the Void. We used what was trapped with us to build a way out. We ended up in this universe instead of the one we were in previously, however."

"You're the one causing the wormholes." Obi-Wan said in realization.

"Correct."

"How many Cybermen are in this universe?" Silence settled as the Doctor waited for an answer.

"Enough to convert several worlds." the Cyberman replied, the Doctor going wide-eyed.

He turned to Obi-Wan and said,"The Cybermen have to be found. You're universe is at stake."

"I'll talk to the counsel about this." Obi-Wan said before the sound of breaking metal filled the room. The Doctor turned around in time to see the leg-restraints give way and the Cyberman get up.

"You will be deleted!" it shouted, electrifying its hand. Obi-Wan took his lightsaber off his belt and ignited it, opposed to the idea of being deleted. The Cyberman walked forward intent on carrying out its threat. One swing of the lightsaber separated the Cyberman from its arm. It didn't give up, though, still coming towards Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan lunged forward, running the Cyberman through, causing it to fall to the floor.

"We are coming." it said, before going still.

Obi-Wan turned to the Doctor as he turned off his lightsaber and said,"And we'll have to be ready."

* * *

"Ok Anakin, you've given me the grand tour. What was it you wanted to show me in the first place?" Anakin frowned in mock puzzlement.

"Are you complaining?"

"No. Don't get me wrong, the room of a thousand fountains was pretty spectacular. It's just that you started talking about this place a while ago, then proceeded to show me every other part of the Temple practically." Anakin walked up to the large door they were standing in front of.

"I thought about bringing you here in the first place, but decided to save the best for last." Anakin explained with a smile as he opened the door leading to the Temple menagerie.

* * *

Jack walked through the halls of the Temple in search of Rose. He, the Doctor, and Obi-Wan had just returned to the Temple and Jack wanted to fill Rose in on what had happened. He walked to the end of the hallway, coming to a large door marked 'menagerie'. Jack opened the door with ease, finding it was lighter than it looked, and stepped inside.

A myriad of sounds met his ears as various animals chirped, growled and squawked inside the massive vegetation-covered room. Jack followed the path that lead into the forest-like area as he wondered how long it would take to find Rose.

After walking for several minutes he came to an intersection in the path. He was about to start deciding which direction to go in when he saw two figures up ahead. Jack picked up his pace, only to slow down when he realized that Rose and Anakin were kissing. Jack slowly backed down the path as he realized he could only say one thing.

"Called it." He whispered.


	8. Scheming and Other Nefarious acts

**A/N: I crunched the numbers, and according to Wookiepedia: **

**Padmé is about twenty-four at the time of Attack of the Clones. Anakin is nineteen give or take. **

**Now if you take into account Rose's age when she first started traveling, plus how old she was roughly when she got trapped on Pete's World(I age her up to about 21), then take into account how long it took the Doctor to figure out how to get her back (more on that later), and Rose is about 24 or 25, thus making the three of them part of the same age group roughly. Just thought I'd put this up for future reference.**

**Anyways, thanks to Thaumh, nightbug08, and Sugarquill26920 for reviewing the last chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8 Scheming and Other Nefarious acts

The door swished open, a cloaked figure walking through it. He walked over to the desk at the other end of the room and turned on the holo-projector sitting on top of it. After pressing several buttons, the device came to life, the image of Count Dooku flickering into view.

"What do you have to report, Dooku?" The man in question shifted in his spot.

"The Cybermen have lost contact with their spy. They received this on the monitoring system before it failed," Dooku said before being replaced with an image of two figures standing over the spy."The man standing on the left the Cybermen have identified as 'the Doctor'. They say he is from the universe they came from and that he is a great threat."

Sidious nodded and replied," And as this image shows, this Doctor is in league with the Jedi.

"How should we proceed?"

"We cannot take the chance that the Doctor will ruin our plans. I have someone in mind for dealing with him. Speaking of plans, how are our cybernetic friends fairing?"

"The Cybermen's plan is progressing faster than we had expected. It will begin very soon." Sidious smiled evilly.

"Keep me informed of their progress." he said, before turning off the holo-projector.

* * *

It had been a quiet, largely uneventful day at the senate, Padmé Amidala noted mentally as she, Bail Organa, and Jar Jar Binks walked back to the Grand Convocation Chamber from a short recess. Something odd came to the fore of her mind after a few minutes of thought.

"It's strange how empty the chamber is."

"I agree, senator Amidala. It is a rather strange occurrence to have so many senators and representatives abruptly disappear in this manor." Bail replied. As they arrived at the end of the hall and came to a turn, one of the missing senators rounded the corner.

"Senator Dio, we thought you were missing. Where were you?" Padmé asked.

Dio responded,"There's something you all have to see immediately." Padmé frowned, noticing something off in Lexi's tone.

"Something isn't right; I've got a bad feeling about this." Just as Padmé finished, a terrifying scream came from behind Lexi, followed by two Cybermen clanking up behind her.

"More humanoids are needed for cyber-conversion." they said in unison. Lexi pointed to the senators in response.

"What do we do now?" Bail asked. Jar Jar walked forward.

"Yousa get outta here. Mesa stay and hold them off."

Padmé wore a look of worry as she said," Jar Jar, no..."

Jar Jar shook his head and turned to face Padmé as the Cybermen advance toward him.

"Yousa run now." he said, before turning to face the Cybermen just as one of them electrocuted him. He fell to the floor as Padmé and Bail Organa ran back the way they came, Padmé trying to formulate an escape plan in her head.

* * *

The Doctor stood on one of the Jedi Temple balconies as the sun set over Coruscant. He watched as hover-craft zipped across the skyline.

The Doctor frowned when he realized that one of the objects looked as if it were flying toward him. He started backing up when he realized the human-shaped object was coming in fast. The Doctor turned and broke in to a run when he heard the person land. There was a slight hissing noise before the he felt something sharp go into the back of his neck, the Doctor falling to the ground. Jango Fett watched as the Doctor went still.

Fett's head jerked up suddenly when he heard footsteps coming from the adjoining hall. He started his jet-pack and flew off just as Rose walked onto the balcony.

Rose panicked when she saw that the Doctor wasn't moving and looked from him to Jango Fett, who was quickly becoming a dot on the horizon. Rose knelt beside the Doctor.

"Jack, get help, the Doctor's been hurt!" She called down the hall as she checked the Doctor's pulse, realizing that there was a strange looking dart sticking out of the back of the Doctor's neck.


	9. Signs of Things to Come

**A/N: Another chapter is done! Huzzah! Ahem, sorry for the months long delay. I ended up with writer's block and got distracted by the various original manuscripts I have. Now that I have a clear plot thread in mind it should be easier to update. **

**Also, keep an eye out for a one-shot prequel to Sorry, Wrong Universe! **

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9 Signs of Things to Come

Rose entered the screened-off space devoted to the Doctor, who laid unconscious in the center of the room. An uneasy look settled onto her face as she grabbed a chair and sat down next to the Doctor's bed.

Rose let out an annoyed hum as she crossed her arms and tried to shake the feeling that something was going to happen. She knew it was ridiculous to think that the Doctor was going to awake in the next few minutes, but the feeling didn't seem to want to go away. Her eyes widened as the bed's occupant stirred.

The Doctor gasped as he sat up. After he calmed down he examined his surroundings.

"You're awake." The Doctor ran a hand over his face and through his hair before he glanced at Rose, who looked both relieved and unsettled.

"Why does that seem so surprising to you?"

"Because for a while we thought you weren't going to make it," Rose said as she stared at the floor.

The Doctor nodded. "Have you been sitting here long?"

"Actually, no. I've been here for a few minutes maybe. I kept getting this feeling that I should go see you because you were going to wake up soon."

The Doctor frowned as he thought about Rose's words. "That's...odd, definitely odd. Let me know if you have any more of those feelings."

"No matter what universe we're in we always seem to attract trouble. Trouble, and weird things," Rose said with a sigh after a few minutes of silence.

The Doctor nodded before he frowned at something. "I seem to have lost my memories of the attack, could you fill me in and give me an update on what's happened since then?"

"Based on what I told them, the Jedi think you were the target of a bounty hunter. Obi-Wan has been assigned to investigate the attempt on your life. The Healers said that the dart you were shot with was lased with poison and that if you had been from this universe you would have died," Rose said, a dark look in her eye.

The Doctor let Rose's words sink in before pulling back the blanket and standing up."Can't lay around here while there's still a threat from the Cybermen to deal with." Rose raised an eyebrow as she watched the Doctor walk toward the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Rose asked as she gestured to the Doctor's medical shorts and short-sleeved shirt.

"I've saved the world in a dressing gown and slippers, Rose. It shouldn't be that hard to save the universe in these. Though now that I think about it, there is a bit of a draft in here."

"I'll show you where you're suit is," Rose said as she moved to stand next to him. The Doctor nodded before they exited the area and walked into the rest of the infirmary.

"Where's Jack?" the Doctor asked as Rose led him past several groups of Healers and patients.

"He's putting together defense strategies with the Jedi."

They moved through the infirmary as the Doctor took in the sight of the wounded Jedi. "I take it the Cybermen made their presence known."

Rose nodded and said,"The Cybermen attacked a government building here on Coruscant and the Jedi tried to stop them. Besides the injured there are several dead and unaccounted for." The Doctor's expression took on a grim aspect as he saw several gurneys with sheets pulled over their occupants.

"I guess we got more than we bargained for when we came here," The Doctor said with a sigh as they walked. Rose nodded in agreement as she thought of a certain blond-haired Padawan.

"I'll wait out here." The Doctor nodded in response before entering the storage room.

Rose turned and leaned against the wall as another feeling that something was going to happen crept over her. She drew in a sharp breath as she realized the feeling was laced with a sense of foreboding.

* * *

Obi-Wan entered the meditation room in an attempt to find Anakin. He walked further into the room before his Padawan came into view.

"I'm going off-world for my investigation into the attempt on the Doctor's life." Anakin looked up from his place on one of the meditation cushions.

"How long will you be away, Master?"

"I don't know, I've run into a bit of a dead end. From the information I've gathered, the poison dart is from a planet called Kamino. The problem is that, according to the Archives, Kamino doesn't exist."

Anakin frowned. "I would think the Archive would have that information." Obi-Wan shook his head and walked towards the door.

"I forgot to ask, has there been any word on the senate?"

Obi-Wan turned and said,"Reports from both the Jedi and the Senate Guard are saying that the evacuation is going well. The Cybermen as well as several groups of Jedi and Senate personnel have abruptly disappeared though."

Anakin contemplated the news, then said,"Safe journey, Master."

"May the Force be with you." Obi-Wan said before he walked out into the hallway, his intended destination the Temple hangar.


	10. Dream Analysis

**A/N: Thanks to GallifreyanGhostGirl and Aly Smith for reviewing.**

* * *

Chapter 10 Dream analysis

_Doctor, help me!_

Rose's eyes opened her eyes with a start before she sat up and tried to reorient herself. Rose breathed in deeply as she tried to slow her rapid heartbeat. She rubbed at her bloodshot eyes and realized that it felt like she hadn't slept at all. Rose got up, feeling far too awake to go back to sleep.

Rose slid on her shoes and headed for the exit, intending to walk off the adrenaline. She tried to find the root of her nightmares as she wandered the dim halls of the temple. Rose narrowed her eyes when she sensed that someone come up behind her. She made a sudden turn and came face-to-face with the Doctor, who offered her a warm smile. His smile faded into a frown at the tired, anxious look on Rose's face.

"What's wrong?"

Rose tried to hide the look of panic in her eyes as she said,"It's nothing, I've been having nightmares is all. I'm sure they'll pass."

"How long have these been happening?"

Rose sighed and said,"The severe nightmares started a few days ago, but I've been waking up in a vague panic for a week or so."

The Doctor thought for a minute before he said,"Maybe your subconscious is trying to tell you something." Rose thought hard for a few minutes in search of anything that would bother her. She shook her head.

"I can't think of anything."

The Doctor's face lit up."I have an idea. There's something I could try that would help get to the root of the problem, but it would involve me rummaging around inside your head."

"I don't know, let me sleep on it. I'll let you know in the morning," Rose said as she stifled a yawn.

The Doctor nodded."Ok. In the mean time, I hope you sleep better. Goodnight, Rose."

"'Night, Doctor," Rose said before she turned and headed toward her room.

* * *

Rose found herself in one of the large hallways again. Only, she found, it was daylight and it wasn't the Doctor that walked next to her. Anakin smiled at her in a way that made his eyes light up. He was about to say something when an explosion further up the hallway interrupted him.

Before Rose could blink, Anakin was off and running. She followed as he drew his lightsaber. The Doctor ran up to Rose just as an odd noise filled the area. By the time recognition set in, it was too late to warn Anakin of what awaited him on the other side of the smoke.

* * *

"It happened again," Rose said as she walked into the Doctor's room.

The Doctor looked up from the datapad he was reading. "You had another nightmare."

Rose nodded and sat down in the chair across from him. "I want to know why I keep having them."

The Doctor scooted his chair closer. "Before I do this, you might wand to think about the nightmares and anything related to them. That way I won't get any surface thoughts or things you don't want me to see."

After a few minutes Rose leaned forward and nodded. The Doctor placed his hands at Rose's temples. They both closed their eyes and took deep breaths as the Doctor entered Rose's mind.

* * *

The Doctor appeared in a corner in the Jedi Temple. He looked around in an effort to find Rose. The Doctor heard laughter from up the hall and went to investigate. He took off at a run when he realized it was Rose. The Doctor frowned when he saw that Rose wasn't alone.

"I wonder what she's doing with him?" the Doctor asked himself as he stared at Anakin. He glanced at Rose and started to feel agitated. The Doctor could see something in Rose's eyes, an emotion that used to be directed at him more often than not. He heaved a heavy sigh when he looked at Anakin and realized that he returned her feelings. Just as the Doctor tried to decide how best to give Rose a piece of his mind, an explosion interrupted his train of thought.

He watched as Rose and Anakin reacted to the commotion up the hall and wondered what the cause was. Anakin ran toward the noise. The Doctor felt odd as he watched himself run up to Rose. Then a thought dawned on him as to what the noise was.

"Cybermen in the Temple." Before the Doctor could see anymore, the dream ended. The Temple dissolved away and was replaced with darkness. The darkness, in turn, was replaced with a scene further into a possible future.

The room he appeared in had an empty, depressive feel to it. The Doctor looked around the room in an effort to find out where he was. From the layout of the room he could tell that he was in someone's bedroom. The balcony outside told him that it was a flat, and a quick glance out the window confirmed that it was on a high floor.

A thought occurred to the Doctor and in an instant he started looking around for anything that would tell him who lived there. He found a single holopic sitting on the nightstand. The Doctor picked it up.

A man in Jedi robes stood with his arm around a blonde in an intricate lace dress. The Doctor was in a state of disbelief over the fact that he held Rose's wedding picture in his hand. His hearts sank into his shoes when he saw that it was Anakin in the holopic and not him. The Doctor slammed the holopic down on the table and stomped toward the door. The bedroom disappeared, then the Doctor faded into the black that remained.


	11. In Flux

**A/N: Sorry for the two month wait. It took me a while to figure out what I wanted to do with this chapter. But I'm definitely happy with how it turned out.**

**Oh, and check out the oneshot prequel for this story that is now up. It's a crossover with TRON:Legacy though, so there are spoilers for that movie. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed chapter 10.  
**

* * *

Chapter 11 In Flux

The first thing Rose saw when she opened her eyes was the thin veneer of calm the Doctor had on his face. She knew however, that behind that small layer of calm was anger. From the faint memories that were floating through her mind, Rose had an idea of why the Doctor was so angry.

"Find anything?" Rose asked in an attempt to gauge his level of anger.

The Doctor looked as if he were about to say something, but stopped and thought.

"From what I can gather from your memories of the nightmares, they behave differently than a standard nightmare. Also, there seems to be a faint trace of Artron energy in the background."

Rose frowned and stood from her chair, then said,"Artron energy. That means my nightmares are time-related?"

The Doctor nodded and rose from his seat as well."As far as I can tell, you're seeing the future. With the TARDIS down, I can't be sure how far you can see."

"What could be causing this?"

The Doctor sighed and said,"I don't know. Under normal circumstances, I would say that you were tapping into the Time Vortex. I'll talk to the Jedi about this, see if they have anything similar here."

Rose nodded, then turned and headed for the door."When were you planing on telling me about you and Anakin?" She froze in mid-stride.

"You didn't hide your feelings very well," the Doctor said as Rose turned to face him, a look on her face that said she had been caught. Rose sighed as the Doctor moved closer.

He folded his arms as Rose said,"I—You weren't supposed to find out. Not like this. Besides, it's not like it's that serious." The Doctor scowled at her words.

"This is just like you, you know."

Rose frowned and said,"I'm sure I have no idea what you're on about."

"It's just like you to chase after the first pretty boy that crosses your path instead of focusing on something important."

Rose returned the Doctor's scowl and said,"First of all, Have you looked in the mirror lately? And second, don't act like you haven't done something similar."

"It's not fair to Anakin if you leave once we get the TARDIS running again."

Rose moved so that there was very little space between her and the Doctor."Who says I'm leaving when you get the TARDIS fixed," She paused and leveled a glare at him that reminded him of Jackie."I can do whatever I want and you can't stop me."

The Doctor looked alarmed as Rose turned and headed out the door.

"Rose—"

In a flash she was out the door, leaving the Doctor to think over the situation by himself.

* * *

"You were right." Jack turned to face the owner of the voice and found the Doctor standing next to him with a sour look on his face.

"Great! What was I right about again?" In response, the Doctor led Jack to a corner that was out of earshot from the rest of the Jedi.

"As much as it pains me to admit it, you were right about Rose. Not only does she have feelings for that one Jedi, but she threatened to stay here."

Jack thought for a moment, then asked,"You mean Anakin, right?"

The Doctor gave an angry nod.

"Didn't I tell you something like this would happen?"

The Doctor's eyes narrowed as a thought dawned on him. He then said,"You knew about this?"

"Yeah, I knew. But I wanted Rose to tell you herself, though it's not like I didn't drop hints," Jack said with a nervous smile.

The Doctor sighed before a long silence settled over them.

I'm afraid, Jack. I'm afraid of losing her again," he finally said, his tone barely above a whisper. At that moment, Jack frowned, a kind of anger forming in his eyes.

"But you're the Doctor! If you can figure out how to stomp the Daleks, the Cybermen, and anyone else who would challenge you into the ground with nothing but your mind and a screwdriver, then you can figure out how to hold on to Rose!"

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck and smirked slightly before asking,"Why do you have to be right again?"

Jack laughed and said,"Because I know Rose and like it or not I know you." The Doctor nodded and turned to walk down the corridor.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go see a Jedi about the Cybermen." He was about to round the corner when he stopped and said,"Oh, and Jack? Thanks for the unusual pep talk." Jack smiled at the Doctor's remark and made his way down the opposite end of the corridor.

* * *

Rose walked back to her room with the intent to calm down. Her mood changed considerably when she saw a familiar brown-robed Jedi standing near the door she wanted. Anakin stood tall, his arms folded and a smile on his face at the sight of her.

She smiled back as she walked up to him. Rose discreetly laced her fingers through his, then frowned at something that Anakin couldn't see. With a flash, events that hadn't happened yet appeared before her eyes as bits of conversation flew through her mind. By the time they had stopped, the good mood Rose was in had disappeared, replaced with a strong feeling of unease and worry.

"What's wrong?"

Rose looked up at Anakin and said,"I don't know, but I think what ever it was is gone now."

"Do you think you need to see a Healer?" Rose shook her head.

"I'll let you know if it happens again," she said as she tried to shake the image of him with red and yellow eyes.


	12. Panic Switch

Chapter 12 Panic Switch

Cana Tamcul sighed and used her chair to spin in semi-circles, her black hair tucked into the standard orange engineer helmet. It was the start of another boring day for her at the Coruscant Power Distribution Grid. But someone had to keep track of the droids that maintained the generators and living on Coruscant wasn't cheap.

Cana leaned back in her chair and decided for what felt like the hundredth time to keep her job. She started to count the bolts that held the ceiling together as a red warning light flashed on her display. Cana brought up the security camera feed and was shocked to discover that several intruders were in the middle of taking the generator apart. Cana press several buttons before the computer asked if she would like to activate emergency protocols. She indicated yes and several red lights began to flash as a shrill siren sounded.

"_Why did you trip the panic switch?"_ a green-skinned man with small hexagonal shapes tattooed along his cheekbones asked from a window that appeared on the screen.

"Because there are intruders taking apart the generator, Jax—I mean Mr. Uthem."

The Mirialan nodded as he typed commands into his computer."I see that on the camera feed. I'll alert the authorities. Do you know if they are anywhere else in your section?"

Cana shook her head, then said,"I really need to get to someplace safer if they're that close, though." Just as she was about to get up, the door to her left exploded inward and landed on the floor next to her chair. The Cybermen marched toward her as Cana tripped over her chair in an effort to escape. The last thing she saw before the lights went out was the cold, emotionless expression of the Cyberman that reached for her.

* * *

"Can I talk to you for a moment, Master Kenobi?" the Doctor asked as he walked up to Obi-Wan outside of the main temple hanger bay.

"Of course, I have a few minutes before I have to bring my findings to the counsel."

The Doctor nodded and said,"From what I can tell, Rose has become Force-sensitive." Obi-Wan's eyebrows raised in interest.

"How so?"

"Rose has been suffering from nightmares for a while now, and asked me to help her get to the root of the problem. From what I gathered, the dreams seem to be prophetic."

"Well, I would suggest you monitor Rose to see if her ability gets more intense, or if she manifests any other abilities."

The Doctor nodded and said,"I'll make sure to keep an eye on her. Thanks you, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan frowned when the Doctor grimaced.

"Is something wrong, Doctor?"

The Doctor smiled and said,"It's nothing, I just have to get used to calling someone Master and not having to worry about thwarting plans for galactic domination," the Doctor paused when he saw Obi-Wan's confused expression."It's a long story."

Before Obi-Wan could respond, the lights flickered before completely going out. The Doctor exchanged a worried look with Obi-Wan as he pondered the implications for the outage.

* * *

"What has you so troubled?" Rose looked up at Anakin.

"How could you tell?" She asked as they made their way to the Refectory.

Anakin gave a slight smile."Being trained in the ways of the Force has it's perks and the look on your face is rather telling."

Rose raised an eyebrow and asked,"Am I that obvious?"

She sighed and tried to find where to start."I've been having these nightmares lately. At first, they didn't bother me that much, but now they're really getting to me."

"I've been suffering from nightmares as well. Have you told anyone else about your nightmares? The Healers may be able to help."

Rose nodded."I talked to the Doctor about it earlier today."

"What did he have to say?"

"He said that my nightmares were connected with time, like I was seeing the future."

Anakin stopped suddenly, then smiled."It sounds like you've become force-sensitive."

Rose looked startled as she said,"So I've become like you then."

Anakin shook his head but didn't stop smiling."Not exactly like me. You have a connection to the Force, as I do, but you wouldn't be able to do all the things I can do."

Rose smirked when a thought occurred to her before she asked,"Since I'm Force-sensitive, does that me I'll be able to move things with my mind?"

Anakin laughed as they resumed their walk."You would have to receive training to do that."

"Can you teach me?"

"It would be against the Jedi Code."

Rose looked a little disappointed as they rounded a corner. Anakin sighed and looked as if he were preparing himself for a stressful situation as they continued in silence.

"Rose, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you," Anakin paused and took a deep breath then continued,"If the Doctor were to fix the TARDIS, would you stay with me instead of going back?"

"What—" Before Rose could finish, an explosion rocked the Temple. They fell to the ground as smoke poured out of the end of the corridor.

Rose picked herself up as Anakin quickly got to his feet and raced towards what was left of the dining hall.

"NO! Anakin, stay here." Anakin stopped in mid-stride and turned back to Rose.

"I have to go help."

Rose shook her head and said,"It's not safe. I know what's going to happen next. The Cybermen are behind this, they're coming."

Anakin turned to the smoke cloud and ignited his lightsaber.

"Wait here," he said before he charged forward.

"_Please," _Rose said as an acute sense of panic and dread washed over her.


	13. Torn Away from you

**Surprise! Here's two chapters for the price of one, simply because I was feeling productive and I didn't want to make readers wait for what happens in this chapter. Oh, and remember the Jedi disappearances from a couple chapters back? Hold on to that, because it will come in handy soon. **

**Thanks to TakeThatTakeThis, world-classgeek, and Aly Smith for reviewing chapter 11. **

* * *

Chapter 13 Torn Away from you

The Doctor ran as fast as he could through the Temple. He had heard and felt the explosion and had a good idea as to the cause. Rose's prophetic dream played through his mind as he all but flew in the direction of the explosion. Several corridors and confused Jedi later, the Doctor skidded to a stop when he found the right hallway. He sprinted up to Rose as he fought the intense feeling of Deja Vu.

"Rose," She turned in his direction at the sound of her name."Is it happening like it did in your nightmare?"

"Yeah, roughly." Tense seconds ticked by as the Doctor and Rose watched the smoke settle.

"I can't take this, I'm going in there," Rose said as she ran in to the almost dissipated smoke. The Doctor followed her with a worried grunt. The blue glow of Anakin's lightsaber acted as a beacon as they hurried to his position.

Rose stopped abruptly when Anakin came into view and the sounds of a lightsaber duel rushed past them. They watched as the male Jedi who was not that much older than Anakin take swings and jabs at him. Anakin barely managed to counter his opponents moves and didn't have time to go on the offensive.

His eyes never left the task at hand as he said," You have to leave, the Cybermen aren't that far from here." The metallic control devices in the Jedi's ears gleamed in the sunlight that shone through the large windows as the duel continued.

"I'm not leaving without you."

"Rose—" Anakin tried to say, but stopped when his opponent caught him by surprise. In one fluid motion, the Jedi separated Anakin's arm from the rest of his body. Anakin cried out in pain and collapsed on the floor, his severed arm and his lightsaber not far behind. The Doctor and Rose stood in shock before the Jedi turned his attention to them. The Doctor thought fast and grabbed Rose before he tried to back quickly down the corridor.

"Let me go!" Rose shouted as she struggled against the Doctor's grip around her waist.

"It's too dangerous. Listen, you can hear the Cybermen coming."

Rose tried to pry the his hands loose as she said,"We can't just leave him, he's in no shape to fight!"

"Well I'm not leaving you to get killed or converted by the Cybermen!"

Rose was on the verge of tears as Anakin disappeared from view, replaced by a crowd of Cybermen. By the time they got to the end of the corridor, Rose only made halfhearted attempts to break the Doctor's grip. She finally broke down when the Doctor guided them into the nearest open room.

He wasted no time in barricading the door with the shelves of stored food that were housed in the room. After he was done, the Doctor turned his attention to Rose, who was silently crying as she leaned against a shelf in the middle of the room.

"Oh, Rose," said in a whisper before he enveloped her in a hug. Rose cried on the Doctor's shoulder for a good five minutes before she suddenly pushed him away.

"You purposely left him, didn't you? You wanted Anakin to get taken so you could have me all to yourself!" The Doctor looked as if he were about to explode with anger at Rose's accusation.

"Do you honestly think I would do that? I would never, _ever_ throw someone to the Cybermen and I would rather remove my hearts with a rusty spoon than cause you intentional pain."

Rose found a short enough shelf and all but fell onto it as she sat down."What do we do now?" The Doctor weighed their options as he leaned against his handiwork.

"Well, this barricade will buy us a little more time, but it won't take long for the Cybermen to get through what breathing room there is between us and them," he paused and raked his hands through his hair as he tried to think. Rose wiped at her eyes and looked down the long hallway that the shelves of food formed.

"This room looks like it goes farther that way," she said as she pointed behind her.

"YES! We can look for another way out that way," the Doctor said before he gave Rose a quick hug of gratitude."Rose, you are a genius!" The Doctor then took her hand and started walking down the aisle, but stopped and turned to look her in the eye.

"Before we go on, I want you to know that, whether you believe me or not, I will find Anakin. You can count on that." He watched her for a long time before Rose replied. She gave the Doctor a short nod, but that was enough to reassure him. They resumed there trek through the large cupboard, the Doctor hoping that the Cybermen were not on the other side.


	14. Adventures in Youngling Sitting

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken eight months to update this story! Things have been crazy for me. The point is that will try to post new chapters much more often. **

**Also, for the sake of clarification, the name Daicen is pronounced Day-sen.  
**

**Thanks to those who reviewed chapters 12 and 13.  
**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I have spent far too much time staring at a computer screen. On with the show!  
**

* * *

Chapter 14 Adventures in Youngling Sitting

"I wonder where Jack is in all this mess," Rose said as she and the Doctor hiked through the cupboard.

"Knowing Jack, he's probably in the eye of the storm." The Doctor stopped walking when he realized they had come to the other side of the cupboard and to another door. He moved closer to the door and pressed his ear to it.

"Do you hear something?" Rose asked, just in time for the Doctor to jump backwards. The door slid open and in rushed a small group of younglings, followed by a very beat up Jack, who was slung over an older youngling's shoulders.

"Wow, good timing, we were just talking about you," Rose said as she wiped a stray tear away from her cheek.

The Tagrutan youngling walked Jack closer to them, then moved to stand next to him when she was sure that Jack could stand on his own. The Doctor studied the ex-time agent and saw that he had deep cuts and bruises that were still in the process of healing.

"What happened to you, Jack?"

Jack to in a shaky breath, then said,"The Cybermen collapsed part of the roof to land in the dining hall. I saved some of the Jedi kids, but ended up getting hurt myself."

A look of worry flashed across Rose's face. "How bad are you hurt?"

"I got hit hard enough that I died, twice if I counted correctly." The youngling made a face in response.

"I never want to be near you if you do that again." Jack grinned as he stood taller and the cuts closed on his face.

"I'm sorry I scared you. Thanks for digging me out of the debris, Ahsoka."

"You're welcome. And could you not call us Jedi? We haven't even been chosen by a master yet."

The Doctor cleared his throat."We'll keep that in mind."

Just then, a male youngling about the same age as Asoka walked up to them. He walked with a confident, controlled stride. That quality crept into his eyes and his broad shoulders.

"I do not mean to interrupt, but the other younglings are becoming restless, and we do not want to be discovered by the invading metallic beings."

The Doctor nodded and said,"For the record, they are called Cybermen. I think getting a move on is a good idea. We should do that as soon as possible."

Rose, following the train of thought, asked,"But how do we get out of here? They just came from the way we were going, and we had to block off the door on the other side of the room."

"What if we could make a door?" Ahsoka leveled a scowl at her fellow youngling.

"We don't have lightsabers, remember Daicen?"

"That puts a spanner in the works, then. I've seen what a lightsaber can do, and that would be the best thing for us right now." The Doctor failed to notice Rose tense up as if she had be burned at the mention of a lightsaber's capabilities.

"I have this." Daicen dug into the deep pocket on the side of his tunic and took out a charred lightsaber. Ahsoka looked dumb-founded as he handed it to the Doctor.

The Doctor turned it over in his hand and examined it. He took a step back and pressed the ignition button. Blue light slid out of the hilt and hummed in a rhythmic pattern. The Doctor nodded his approval and slid the lightsaber into a pocket on his trench coat.

"Daicen, you shouldn't have taken that lightsaber! There are specific things that Jedi have to do for the dead-"

"The Master that was crushed underneath the section of ceiling wasn't in a position to use his lightsaber. We need it more and I don't have to justify my actions to you," Daicen said as he leveled a hard stare in Ahsoka's direction. Ahsoka said nothing more, but returned the stare.

"Okay, we should probably get moving." The Doctor then gestured to the rest of the group, who started to move forward. Just as Rose was about to start walking, the Doctor stopped her.

"Rose, I think it's best, given your current emotional state and the fact that we don't know what we'll be walking into, that you should stay towards the back of the group." The Doctor's suggestion left Rose in a state of shock and disbelief. She stood motionless as the younglings moved past her.

"Er, Rose is it? Are you okay?"Rose realized that Ahsoka was still next to her. Rose nodded curtly and started toward the direction of the Doctor. Rose tried to compose herself as Ahsoka trailed behind.

"So, what's the problem with you and the Doctor this time?" Jack asked as he walked back to check on Rose.

"He seems to think that I'm a magnet for trouble."

"Does he think you caused the Cybermen to blow a hole in the roof and rampage through the Temple?" Rose shook her head at Ahsoka's question.

"No, it's more like I'm this fragile creature who will shatter into a pile of fragments that won't ever be able to be pieced back together at the first hint of trouble, so I should stay away from anything that is even remotely dangerous."

Ahsoka looked amazed."I don't think I could stand always being shove away from the danger and the action like that."

Jack shook his head and said,"I'm surprised that you've been able to hold out for this long."

"I was seriously thinking about staying here in this universe, but since what happened to Anakin, I don't know what I'm going to do."

Rose, Jack, and Ahsoka caught up with the rest of the group just as the Doctor got done with what sounded like an inspirational pep talk.

"-and I know things are really bleak. You have all been through a lot today and you're all probably still in shock. You shouldn't worry, though. I will do whatever it takes to keep you lot safe. Or, to sum everything up: the Doctor is in."

Once the Doctor was finished, he rubbed his hands together, then pulled out the sonic screwdriver and scanned the wall. After he had found the right spot to cut, the Doctor dug around in his pocket again until he found the lightsaber. With a flick of his wrist, he ignited the lightsaber, then thrust it into the wall.

After twenty minutes of thorough, deliberate cutting, a somewhat rectangular shape was outlined on the wall with glowing orange heat. The Doctor backed up a few paces, then ran toward the wall and broke down the cut-out piece. The group of younglings, Ahsoka, Rose, and Jack followed into the corridor as the Doctor surveyed it. He turned back to the group and grinned just as several Cybermen rounded the corner and headed straight for them.


End file.
